User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 5: Old Timey
Klinkerton, the Klinkers' home Gox: Jinky! Kamzo! Jinky and Kamzo: Yes, boss? Gox: We're so outdated. I would be happy is there was a tribe like us, being old. Jinky: I quite agree. Kamzo: How about we go on an adventure to find one? gasps. Klinkers are about to exit Klinkerton. Gox: Did you bring your valuables? Jinky: No! returns with a lightbulb, and somehow Kramm. Kramm: What? Why am I here? Gox: We want to meet another Old-Timey tribe. Kamzo: I also didn't get my valuables! returns with a sprocket, and somehow Snax Snax: But where are MY valuables? throws Kramm a lot of bricks, and Snax gets a lot of candies. Snax: Hard candy? Thank goodness that's the only hard candy in this pile! Kramm: It's so fun to build! Wee! builds a portable food factory. Kramm: This thing can make Cookironies and Hamlogna! Gox: That's convenient. Anyway, the journey begins now! a day, they continue to wander around. Gox: Uhhh... I never want to eat Cookironies again. Snax: I DO! Kamzo: Gox, you might want to take a look at this. see a castle in front of them! Kramm: This place needs some fixing up. Gox: Let's see... "Home of the Medivals?" knocks on the door. ????????: HOLD IT! Jinky: Who are you? ????????: I'm Camillot. You'll have to bribe me to get past! Kamzo: Jinky! Let's do something that hasn't been done since Calling All Mixels. take out 10 cubits, and combine the gear, and the lightbulb. Gox: Will you accept this... er... thing that my tribe, the Klinkers, made? Camillot: Yes. Also, I'll warn you about the others. Mixadel will not mix with you. If he tries to... crush you Mixels, I'll intervene. Paladum is extremely loyal, and I'm extremely royal- Kamzo: A fellow PUNMAKER? I'm Kamzo. Jinky: I'm Jinky! Gox: I'm Gox. Snax: I'm Snax! Kramm: And I'm Kramm! Camillot: Nice to know you. And also, Paladum can get very frightened. So, go on ahead! I suppose it's getting late. Luckily, we have Guest Beds! Mixadel didn't approve of this idea, but I found a way. Come on in! leads the group into their beds. Camillot: Now I shall provide books for you. Snax: I bet the Munchos miss me. Meanwhile... Vaka: Now vere ees Snax? Berp: I have absolutely no idea. Waka: I miss Snax. Berp: Me too. Kramm: I bet the Weldos miss me too. and Forx start dancing at Weldo Land. Wuzzo: I haven't danced like this in 40 years! Forx: Want some Oxy-Juice? Wuzzo: Sure! Another beverage that isn't coffee! Forx: Hey! Think fast! tosses a cubit to the Mixies, who are playing the music. MAX! Kramm: Yeah, I think they miss me. Camillot: Here are the books. Klinkers read "Gears and Cogs: A Steampunk History", Kramm reads "Top 10 Blueprints", and Snax reads "Vaka-Waka's Cookbook". All of them: Ahh. This is a nice book. time later, they are awoken to an unknown Mixel serving them food. ???????: My, you're all so... Cute! blushes. Gox: Oh, you really mean it? Because I also think you a- ???????: Maybe. I'm Paladum, and I made you some food! Saxophone, have some upside down coconapple cake. Camillot told me your names! Snax: Well, you might haven't heard right. Also, this cake is right side up! Paladum: Silly me! Have some bricks, Kramm, and you Klinkers get some lovely croissants! Gox: L-Lovely? Paladum: Yes! Snax: Can you share some croissants? Paladum! Ok! gets a croissant. Gox: Alright, let's explore this for good. Camillot: Hey! You survived! Jinky: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??? Camillot: You haven't seen Mixadel? Gox: No. But I saw Paladum! Camillot: Oh! Paladum says she has a crush on you! Gox: YESSSSS! Camillot: Um... Ok..? Here is the throne room. Wait! Mixadel! Mixadel: Well, who the blows his whistle. Mixadel: Hey! Gox: There's a kid here! You can't say Gox whispering to Mixadel: S-C-H-N-I-X-E-L. Mixadel: Oh. Who are you intruders? Camillot: But they're on a tour! I- Mixadel: I'm tired of these excuses! pelts a boulder at Kramm. WHIRR! Kramm: Please have that be your last boulder. Mixadel: WHATEVER! YOU ARE GOING TO COURT! Gox: But we're inn- Mixadel: I DON'T CARE! court. Judge Burnard*: I don't know why I have this job. I've never been to law school. Anyway, may the eh... Guy who supports the non Medivals speak up? (That asterisk means I just wanted to put Burnard in this.) Camillot: These guys are on my tour, having no intent to harm anyone. Gox: OK! I HAVE A CRUSH ON PALADUM! AND SHE** HAS A CRUSH ON ME! (Those asterisks mean Paladum is a girl in these fanfics.) (Edit: Only in this fanfic.) Camillot: What does that have to do with anything? Gox: Just felt like admitting it. Judge Burnard: Wow. Mixadel, will you speak? Mixadel: These guys can destroy our castle! Kramm: Maybe if you need a refurbish! Judge Burnard: Ok. Jury duty. Meltus, Flamzer, and Snoof. Meltus: This'll be fun! Ending 1: True Ending the Jury Room Snoof: Ok! If anyone has some info about Camillot and Mixadel, feel free to share. Meltus: I hear they're Mixels. Flamzer: And Medivals! Snoof: NO! ABOUT THEIR ROLES! Flamzer: Well, Camillot did say they were on his tour. Mixadel didn't want them in, because they were unknown to him. But of course, he thought that meant they were intruders. Snoof: True. But wait... Who were the Mixels on the tour? Meltus: Gox, Kamzo, JiACHOO! Snoof: EVER HEARD OF NONFLAMMABLE TISSUES? Sorry. Resume. Meltus: Jinky, Kramm, Snax. Snoof: Wait... Hold on... are now in Snoof's mind. Memories: You're getting sleepy... Gox! Titan of the Klinkerton Klinker dynasty! The Klinkers stole my key! Why should I help those guys? back to reality. Snoof: Wait... I VOTE MIXADEL SHOULD WIN! Meltus: What? Flamzer: But why? Oh. Haha! That dumb Mixamajig. Snoof: How did you know? Flamzer, with a red glowing eye: I know things that none of you know, or that you wouldn't think I know. Meltus: That's creepy. Flamzer with the glowing eye: Remember? We're all Mixels here! The right thing to do is to work together? We Mixels can do anything when we mix together? Snoof: Ok! I think these innocent Mixels deserve to be freed, back into society! Also, nice Krog impression. heroes anxiously wait, for the judgement. BANG! Judge Burnard: You're free to go! YAY! Paladum: Gox? Gox: What? Paladum: I love you. Gox: Me too. Paladum: Have this. Gox: A PHONE NUMBER? head back to Klinkerton. dials the phone number. Phone: This is Chomly! I- This is a prank by me, Camillot, and Paladum! Gox: Aww... Phone: But in all seriousness, Paladum loves you. This is her real phone number. Gox: Great! I didn't just find a new tribe... I found love. Jinky and Kamzo: Awww. ending. Duty Snoof: Mixadel should win. Flamzer: I agree. Meltus: I agree as well. are now imprisoned. Gox: Free us! Jinky: Please. Kamzo: I'm innocent! Snax: We're all innocent! Kramm: Help! never escape. ending. Camillot: Mixadel, how could you imprison these Mixels? Mixadel: HAHAHAHA! I DID IT FOR FUN! Camillot: I'm the leader! I'll make you no longer a member! Mixadel: DON'T! PLEASE! Camillot: I won't. If you free them! Mixadel: Ok. goes to the Mixel prison. Mixadel: Guys. You are free to go! YAY! Kramm: Ok! I'll destroy the bars! WHIRRRR Kramm: Guys! Gox: LET'S GET OUT! Fin. in next week for "Mixie's Block" [[Category:Blog posts]